


anxiety

by jumbled_sentiment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Overthinking, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment
Summary: Then she decides that the problem must be her own,For, she is trying to blame society when, if anxiety was an art, she would be a connoisseur.





	anxiety

She thinks too much, she knows that she thinks too much, 

Yet she cannot stop and now she is thinking, there must be a reason for this to occur. 

She cannot stop thinking all the fucking time about every fucking thing and as such, 

She is starting to wonder, is there something wrong with her? 

 

Or, does the responsibility lie with the entire world union, 

For making her believe, with all its defects, that the blame should lie with her? 

Then she decides that the problem must be her own, 

For, she is trying to blame society when, if anxiety was an art, she would be a connoisseur. 

 

Then again, is it even a fault that she thinks too much, 

Not simply a part of who she is? 

Except, no, it must be a problem, nonesuch, 

Because it causes her too many not to be, willfully turning her world on its axis. 

 

It causes her headaches and doubts and moments when she swears, 

She will fall apart without looking so much as solemn. 

It makes her restless and nauseous and unable to sleep without a prayer, 

So, it is a problem, but is it her problem? 

 

Would the fact that she thinks too much change the way that she lives her life, 

Or alter one aspect of her being, by any account, 

If she simply finds, 

That she thinks exactly the right amount?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
